


Booty Mask

by Paintbrushyy_Ducky98



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Butts, Don't copy to another site, Funny, Implied/Referenced Sex, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Iwaizumi indulges him, Living Together, M/M, POV Iwaizumi Hajime, Shared apartment, Spanking, butt masks, haikyuu!! - Freeform, he found a butt mask, it's not actually smutty, iwaoi - Freeform, lol, oiiwa - Freeform, oikawa being silly, this was funny to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 12:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98/pseuds/Paintbrushyy_Ducky98
Summary: Oikawa finds a mask at the grocery store and just has to try it, Iwaizumi discovers this and hilarity ensues.





	Booty Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this funny and fluffy fic, there is no sex in it but like it's mentioned. so like PG-14   
> But I hope you enjoy!   
> I came up with it cause I actually found an ad for a butt mask and was like "Oikawa would so do this" and then this fic was born. ENJOY!

The song from the car still echos in his head so he tries to shake it out with thoughts and lists of all the things he has to do. But the song still hums quietly behind them all. He sighs. Iwaizumi sets down his keys on the table the clacking making him aware of the silence absorbing their apartment and Iwaizumi squints.    
“Tooru?” He shouts. He should be home by now, for a while now actually, but Iwaizumi can’t find a trace of him in their apartment. 

“You home?” Iwaizumi looks around the corner up the stairs to their room, the door is closed tight. He checks his phone, but there aren’t any messages from him, no texts, or snaps. Just the clock circling Oikawa’s eyes on his screen. He turns back to the stairs. His shoes are by the door. 

As Iwaizumi climbs the staircase the sound of Oikawa’s music begins to seep through under the door. He can hear him humming along, and Iwaizumi smiles to himself, his ear pressed to the wood. His smile turns up into a smirk as Iwaizumi tries to imagine what Oikawa could be doing with their door closed. It’s usually wide open, even when Oikawa  _ should _ close it, it stays open.  

He turns the nob and leans on the door, but whatever he had been expecting was far from the reality of what Oikawa was doing alone in their room. 

“What the fuck?” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa jumps in his spot on the bed. 

“Iwa—ah” Oikawa shakes his head like he’s scrambling but doesn’t actually move from his spot, ass in the air covered in pink... pink goop. 

“I’m uh—” Oikawa mumbles 

“It’s uh...” He scrambles with the tub of cream on the bed but when it rolls out of his reach he buries his face in the comforter.    
“Ibs a bmmumy mamsk” 

Iwaizumi’s brows twitch in confusion not able to understand Oikawa’s babbling. His chest tightens and he holds his breath, trying not to laugh.

"I'm sorry, WHAT?" Iwaizumi repeats, 

"It's a booty mask!" Oikawa cries and hides his face again. 

Oikawa’s ass is bright pink, bubblegum bright pink. Iwaizumi takes a few steps forward then stops. He bunches up his fist and Oikawa looks over his shoulder. 

“What’s that smirk?” He shouts and Iwaizumi bites his lip trying to hold back his smile. He shakes his head, trying to shake the thoughts he shouldn’t be having out of his head. 

“What are you thinking Iwa-chan, I know that face!” Oikawa demands, turning his shoulders towards Iwaizumi but making sure to not let his ass touch the bed.   

“I was— tsk” Iwaizumi hides his face, his eyes haven’t left Oikawa’s ass, his smile growing as the laughter bubbles up his chest. 

“I just, I really want to smack your ass,” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa’s eyes peel back wide as he buries his face in the comforter again and Iwaizumi hides his own burning cheeks in his hands the laughter boiling over past his lips and smile. 

“It’s supposed to help the skin...” Oikawa whines and Iwaizumi shakes his head. 

He picks up the tub of cream from the bed and flips it over to look at the logo, bright pink letters reading “Down with the thickness...” and Iwaizumi smiles again. 

“Where did you find this,” He asks and sits down next to Oikawa trying to hold back his urge to poke his ass cheek. 

“It was at that new vegan store down the street...” Oikawa mumbles, and Iwaizumi just stares at the cream, reading the back of the ingredients. He unscrews the top and lifts it to his nose smelling the cream. 

“It smells good,” He says as the hint of strawberry touches his nose. 

“It’s supposed to make the skin soft,” Oikawa says and peeks his head out again over his shoulder before folding his arms and laying his head on them. 

“Does it work?” Iwaizumi asks and touches a finger to the cream feeling it between his thumb and index.    
“I don’t know it’s the first time I’m using it,” Oikawa says. Iwaizumi screws the top back on and wipes his fingers along Oikawa’s thigh the scream smearing onto his skin. 

“Wow thanks,” Oikawa says and Iwaizumi shrugs, 

“I mean, you’re here,” 

“Yes, your human napkin,” 

Iwaizumi lets the tub fall back onto the bed, bouncing down next to Oikawa. Oikawa squints and Iwaizumi pauses. 

“Do you....” Oikawa starts but Iwaizumi shifts his head, his smile disappearing, and Oikawa stops.

“No.” 

“Oh come on, no one would know!” Oikawa insists and Iwaizumi shakes his head. His eyes flicker from Oikawa’s ass to the tub and back to Oikawa’s eyes. 

“Nope, no, I’m not doing it.”    
“YES!” Oikawa pleads and reaches a hand out grabbing onto Iwaizumi’s belt loop as he tries to back away from the bed. 

“No!” 

“Yes! Look the directions say 10-20 min, you can just do it for the last 10 and I’ll do it for the full 20,” 

“No, Torru,” 

“Why nooooot?” 

“Cause... well... it’s” 

“Come oooooon Iwa-chan,” Oikawa shakes his arm and pleads with his eyes trying to hold back his laughter. 

“We can take a shower afterward...” Oikawa tempts and Iwaizumi sees his lip twitch into a smirk, Oikawa knowing Iwaizumi’s weakness for shower sex. Oikawa bites his lip and Iwaizumi knows he’s doing it on purpose.  

“...fine!” Iwaizumi gives into Oikawa, rolling his head back in disbelief. He hates himself for being so weak to Oikawa’s eyes.  

“Okay, take off your pants and undies,” Oikawa says and sits up on his knees. Iwaizumi closes his eyes, shaking his head and wondering what he just got himself into. 

“COME ON!” Oikawa insists and starts pulling at Iwaizumi’s pants but Iwaizumi taps his hands away.    
“Okay okay, sheesh....” he says and Oikawa opens the cream as Iwaizumi pulls his pants down leaving him only in his black v-neck.    
“So excited to get me naked...” Iwaizumi teases and Oikawa clicks his tongue his cheeks reddening. 

“Just, lay down,” Oikawa says and pats the bed as Iwaizumi sits down and rolls onto his stomach. 

There’s a heat in the base of his stomach, of butterflies battling to flutter past his lips. His shoulders start to blush. 

“Okay, so it’s gonna feel cold at first...” Oikawa says and Iwaizumi hides his face in the blanket his cheeks so hot they hurt. 

“Just... AH” Iwaizumi jumps a little at the touch of Oikawa’s cold fingers the cream spreading over his cheeks, and he hears Oikawa giggle. 

“Shut up!” He calls over his shoulder but when he meets Oikawa’s eyes he slams his face back into the comforter, the look of deviousness in Oikawa’s eyes too intense for Iwaizumi to look at for too long. He holds his breath as Oikawa’s fingers graze over and over again, spreading the mask until it covers both cheeks. 

“Okay,” Oikawa says and wipes his fingers clean on the base of Iwaizumi’s back before flopping down on the bed next to him looking at the timer on his phone. 

“10 minutes to go,” he says and crosses his arms leaning his cheek on them. He looks up at Iwaizumi and smiles that bright grin that reaches his eyes, his cheeks pink.  

“So...How was class?” Oikawa asks and Iwaizumi raises his eyebrows, shocked by how unbothered Oikawa is by any and all of this.

“Um... it was good, yeah we talked about the chapters I read last night and I got complimented on how... I um...” Iwaizumi stumbles over his words and Oikawa’s grin stiffens, trying to hold in laughter.    
“I’m sorry, I can’t talk normally when we’re sitting like this.” 

“What?” Oikawa asks in false disbelief, 

“Iwa-chan, we do this all the time,”    
“Yeah, after sex when we’re all happy and calm, and NOT WITH CREAM HARDENING ON OUR ASSES!” 

“It’s that same—”   
“It’s NOT that same thing Tooru,” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa bursts out laughing teetering a little in his burst of joy. 

“Then what do you want me to say?” 

“Nothing, just sit there...”

“...be pretty” Iwaizumi finishes, and Oikawa raises a brow, teasing. And Iwaizumi stares at him, shaking his head.    
“You think I’m pretty?” Oikawa whispers and Iwaizumi clicks his tongue. He’s gonna get whiplash with these mood changes. 

“Well... I didn’t say”

“You did say and you cannot deny it Hajime,” Oikawa says and Iwaizumi closes his eyes, sighing. His lips twitch with a smile he can’t hold back his expression growing soft. 

“Well if I can’t deny it... then...” he leans forward towards Oikawa whose cheeks redden again. 

“Always, Tooru, you’re always pretty,” He says, his coffee stained breath brushing against Oikawa’s lips as Oikawa sucks it into his own lungs, pressing forward to meet Iwaizumi’s in the middle melting into him. 

“Mmmhh” Oikawa hums as Iwaizumi pulls away, a smile glued to his lips. 

“Iwa- you're so soft,” 

“Mm, yeah yeah,” He says, rolling his eyes. 

“How much longer?” he asks and Oikawa glances at his phone Iwaizumi’s face flashing on the screen behind the clock.    
“7 minutes,” he says and Iwaizumi looks over his shoulder at his ass, the pink goop fulling covering it and starting to tingle on his skin. 

“Is this supposed to tingle?” He asks and Oikawa looks back at their twin pink butts. 

“Yeah, it does for a little bit but if it burns bad then say something cause that’s not good. 

“Mmm.” 

Oikawa turns back to his phone and scrolls through Instagram a stream of cat videos filling up his feed. Iwaizumi bumps his shoulder nodding at the screen where a cat’s stuck in a glass bowl, wiggling his but to try and get out. 

“That’s you,” Iwaizumi says and Oikawa drops the phone his laughter clutching his chest as he tries to see through his scrunched up eyes. Iwaizumi laughs with him, the feeling in his chest so light he’s afraid he might float away. 

“Where’s the lie though?” Oikawa exclaims and Iwaizumi laughs harder, his cheeks starting to hurt from smiling so much. The laughter comes in waves as they continue scrolling and Oikawa makes a point of showing Iwaizumi every cat he thinks looks like him, many of which are the same grumpy cat in various lazy positions. And Iwaizumi smiles and nods at each one of them. 

When it finally seems like Iwaizumi has relaxed and yawns the timer goes off and Oikawa perks up, lifting himself off the bed.    
“Finally...” Iwaizumi says, and Oikawa glares at him as he moves on the bed. 

“What?” Iwaizumi shrugs and Oikawa shakes his head. 

“And you call me a drama queen” 

“Oh, you’re definitely a drama queen.” Iwaizumi says taking Oikawa’s hand as he helps Iwaizumi off the bed. Oikawa smirks to himself and leads Iwaizumi towards the bathroom. 

“But I am not the one being a queen right now!” Oikawa says and Iwaizumi smirks, shaking his head. 

“You’re literally doing a mask for your butt,” Iwaizumi states and Oikawa glares at him over his shoulder then rolls his eyes. 

As Oikawa turns around Iwaizumi’s eyes follow the curve of his back down to the pink paste on his ass. It apparently isn’t a mask that dries and Iwaizumi’s hit with the urge again to smack Oikawa’s butt. His cheeks start to burn as Oikawa bends over the tub to turn on the water. 

Iwaizumi looks away and pulls off his shirt stuffing it in the hamper by the door, snickering to himself. 

“What’s so funny,” Oikawa asks as he pulls off his own shirt, throwing it at Iwaizumi’s face. For a moment as Iwaizumi tugs the shirt away he just stands there looking at Oikawa stand naked... hands on his hips... soft pink skin blushing as his eyes linger and Oikawa waves a hand, 

“Earth to Iwa-chan...” 

“What’s so funny?” 

“Um... nothing I was just having that thought again—” He says and tosses Oikawa’s t-shirt into the hamper after his. 

“What thought?” Oikawa asks and saunters closer leaning in with his chin tilted forward, a look that teases Iwaizumi’s heart in his eyes and on his lips. He smiles to himself. 

“Nothing...” He says and Oikawa squints, suspicion filling his gaze, and then his eyes widen. 

“You still want to spank me!” Oikawa squeals and his giggle overflows into the air, his lips breaking into a goofy grin that takes up his whole face. 

“SH-SHut up...” Iwaizumi stutters his cheeks reddening. He turns his head away from Oikawa, trying to hide his embarrassment

“Well, if you really want to... then go ahead,” Oikawa says and Iwaizumi swivels his head around as Oikawa turns eyeing him from over his shoulder. 

“Are you— are you serious?” Iwaizumi asks, his heart flipping in his chest, and he shakes his head a little blinking away the thoughts that question why he’s so eager to spank Oikawa. 

“I mean...if you want,” Oikawa says and arches his back a little so his butt sticks out. Iwaizumi swallows. He fumbles over every thought as he opens his hand and almost can't hold back his laughter. His chest grows hotter as he swings his hand forward and—   

“be—AHh” Oikawa gasps as Iwaizumi’s hand slaps down with a juicy smack, the cream splattering down Oikawa’s thighs and up his back, and Iwaizumi’s hand leaves a print across his cheeks. Oikawa gasps like he’s trying to catch his breath and Iwaizumi watches him, his lips slowly curly up to a smirk, his hand now covered in pink. 

Oikawa looks over his shoulder again,

“Satisfied?” he asks and Iwaizumi tilts his head nodding. 

Iwaizumi reaches out and wraps a hand around Oikawa’s waist pulling him towards him.    
“Excited?” Iwaizumi says and glances past Oikawa’s waistline, and Oikawa blushes biting his lip.

“We’ve made a mess,” Oikawa says and Iwaizumi nods, humming.  

“We better get in the shower,” He whispers and Iwaizumi just smiles nodding as he leans in to kiss him. Iwaizumi pushes back and shuffles until Oikawa’s heels hit the edge of the tub and they step into the tub under the running water together, the pink cream smeared up and down their bodies now and runs away down the drain as they wipe each other clean.  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! This was so much fun to write!!
> 
> Don't forget to leave Kudos and COMMENTS!!!
> 
> Tumblrs: 
> 
> https://duckysfics.tumblr.com/
> 
> https://paintbrushyy.tumblr.com/


End file.
